


【佑灰】1月31日

by Youan46



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youan46/pseuds/Youan46
Summary: 祝大家的cp都可以1月31日
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 17





	【佑灰】1月31日

**Author's Note:**

> 祝大家的cp都可以1月31日

500fo福利  
女装俊x眼镜圆

-

“说吧，几次？”  
“一次…”  
“两次。”  
“一次…”  
“三次。”  
“呜…全圆佑你怎么这样！”  
“是你自己要和我打赌的噢宝贝，说吧到第几次。”  
“两…两次可以吗…”

全圆佑沉思了一会儿，“也不是不可以，不过你到时候要穿上我给你准备的衣服。”

镜片后面的眼底闪过一丝狡猾，但表面又露出自己是“受害者”的样子，文俊辉点点头答应了。

约好的时间，文俊辉打开全圆佑给自己准备好的箱子，拿出里面的衣服，是一套水手服，裙子是浅灰色的高腰百褶裙，还准备了像高中生那样的小领结。

以及一套蕾丝内衣，就是很薄的一层镂空面料，内裤是三角的，胸衣就像装饰一般只有一层。

男孩子为什么要穿这个！  
文俊辉气急败坏给全圆佑发消息轰炸。对方只回了一句，“愿赌服输不是俊尼自己说的吗？”

说起来，打赌是文俊辉一时兴起。

即将到来的考试，文俊辉想着一定要超过全圆佑，因为男朋友每次都云淡风轻的拿到第一名，文俊辉为了证明自己一直在努力学习准备着次考试。

最后结果刚出来的时候，文俊辉惊喜地发现自己在榜单的第一名，但在老师评讲试卷的时候，全圆佑发现自己有一道题被老师误判了，老师也秉承公平公正的原则，给全圆佑加上了该有的分数，所以，与第一名仅一分之差的全圆佑翻盘成了第一名。

而文俊辉不得不履行自己脱口而出的“谁输了就答应谁一个条件，不许反悔！”

于是就有了开头的对话。

全圆佑也十分开心可以吃到猫咪，而且是看着文俊辉穿超级可爱的水手服。想想都觉得内心美滋滋。

全圆佑推开房间门，文俊辉就站在床边，好像在等着被“惩罚”一样，有点紧张地揪着上衣的边缘。

上衣很短，堪堪盖过高腰裙的最高处，裙子刚过大腿根部，修长的双腿暴露在空气中，白色的中长袜子卡在小腿肚上。

全圆佑淡然地把门锁上，其实心里已经兴奋到不行，光看着文俊辉这个样子就觉得全身的血液在沸腾。

招招手示意文俊辉走过来，待他乖乖走到自己身边的时候，全圆佑轻轻把他抵在墙上，开始一下一下的啄吻，每放开一次就观察一下文俊辉的反应，看着被自己圈在怀里的人脸渐渐红起来，全圆佑凑近在他耳边说，“俊尼很适合这个，这样穿好好看。”

为了堵住全圆佑不断撩拨自己的嘴，文俊辉抬起手臂搂着他的脖子亲了上去，全圆佑顺势扶住他的腰，随着文俊辉动作上提的上衣已经露出了纤细的腰部皮肤，全圆佑在来回游走，然后一只手伸进衣服里面，摸到了薄薄的蕾丝胸衣，准确找到两颗小红豆开始挑逗，隔着胸衣揉搓，文俊辉在亲吻的间隙发出哼哼的声音，全圆佑另一只手往下去摸文俊辉的屁股，男朋友的翘臀把百褶裙撑得很好，抱着自己亲吻的时候腰不由自主下榻露出更好看的线条，全圆佑顺势撩起裙子，三角蕾丝内裤盖住的地方不多，一进去就可以摸到软软的臀瓣，全圆佑揉搓着，手感好得不得了。

快被亲到缺氧的文俊辉终于被全圆佑放开，大口喘着气，嘴唇微张着，本来涂着润唇膏的心形嘴唇被一阵亲吻后更加水嘟嘟的，全圆佑咂咂嘴，“宝贝好甜。”

托起文俊辉的屁股把他放在床上，自己也压上去，走上前解开水手服的扣子让文俊辉胸口大开露出可爱又性感的胸衣，刚刚经历过全圆佑挑逗的红樱已经挺立泛红，佑被蕾丝布料磨得难耐，全圆佑直接隔着布料把它含进嘴里，惹来文俊辉一点点收不住的呻吟，和主动把自己往全圆佑那边送的动作。

“圆佑…不要玩了…”

全圆佑识趣往下走，亲吻过他的肚皮，然后撩起裙摆进去，伸手脱下已经被一些液体打湿的内裤，张口含住了文俊辉的分身，并用一只手在后庭做扩张，前后被夹击，捂着嘴唇的文俊辉也不免叫出声音来。

快高潮的时候被全圆佑截断，扩张工作已经完成，全圆佑跪在文俊辉双腿之间，捞起他的双腿抓住时机把自己的挺立送了进去，文俊辉抓着床单发出惊叫，全圆佑想着调整一下自己的动作，动了动膝盖调整，把文俊辉的大腿卡在自己的胯上，本来就进得深，全圆佑的动作磨蹭着文俊辉的灵感点，文俊辉一下就she了出来。

“呀，宝贝是不是太快了呢？我都还没开始呢。”

文俊辉整个人羞得脚趾尖都是粉红色的，胸衣和裙子都没脱，袜子也好好地穿在脚上，上衣敞开着，全圆佑按自己的想法开始动作，还处于不应期的文俊辉又一声一声叫着，脖子上的领结随着全圆佑的动作在摆动。

“圆、啊圆佑…不行…”

全圆佑知道他是爽的，敏感的身子总是这样可爱。坏心眼地一个翻转，让文俊辉跨坐在自己身上，百褶裙华丽地转了一圈打开，盖住了文俊辉和全圆佑的结合处，文俊辉整个人在颤抖，堪堪扶着全圆佑慢慢平复。

全圆佑庆幸自己这次戴了眼镜，能把这样的文俊辉尽收眼底，“宝贝，手给我”，全圆佑伸出双手和文俊辉十指紧扣，接着力量让自己坐起来，又往里顶了顶，亲了一口文俊辉的脸蛋，低沉的声音说，“自己动，让我she”。

然后躺下靠在枕头上，全圆佑的衬衫穿得好好的，袖口挽起来到手臂的关节处，文俊辉嘴向下一撇，“圆佑…”，“撒娇没用的噢”。

光看这个样子，不知道的还以为是小情侣之间打打闹闹在撒娇，谁能想到被裙子遮住的部位在做着羞羞的事情。

文俊辉认命开始动起来，因为高度原因只能手指触碰到全圆佑的腹肌，膝盖也微微施力，但每一下都戳着自己的敏感点，腰就软了下来，全圆佑还时不时往上顶，这样隔靴搔痒的感觉快把文俊辉逼疯了，自己的下身又渐渐挺立，包裹着的百褶裙露出一点凸起。

情欲渐渐爬上文俊辉的大脑，上下动没办法只能扭着腰让粗大在自己的身体里胡乱地戳刺，“圆佑…圆佑…帮帮我…呜…”，

全圆佑仿佛不是当事人一般，靠在床头，一只手撑着脑袋，戴着眼镜慵懒地看着文俊辉在自己身上动作。

“圆佑…哥哥…呜…”，全圆佑还是心软坐了起来，抱住文俊辉的背，文俊辉也顺手环上全圆佑的肩膀，在他耳边小声啜泣着，全圆佑又边亲边哄，下身开始动。

又清纯又色情。

全圆佑觉得这用来形容现在的文俊辉再合适不过了。

最清纯的文俊辉现在在自己身下是一副sq的模样，光是袜子卡在小腿处勒出的红色痕迹都让全圆佑眼红。

全圆佑把文俊辉往上抱了抱让他靠在床头，这样的姿势让他正好能看清全圆佑进入自己时候的样子。

“俊尼，宝贝自己看看是怎么被我操的，嗯？”

文俊辉看着全圆佑一点点进入自己的身体，然后越来越快动起来，文俊辉慢慢受不住得去抱全圆佑，要亲他，一边强撑着一点理性夹紧了屁股，全圆佑一个没忍住交代了第一次。

释放完后退出文俊辉的身体，扯下套子打结扔进垃圾桶，文俊辉缓了一下坐起来，全圆佑刚好换上了一个新的套子。

“圆佑…”  
“嗯，我在。”全圆佑转过去亲了一下他的嘴唇。

“要脱衣服…”  
全圆佑依着他把水手服脱掉，胸衣和领结也拿掉，然后伸手把他抱起来，文俊辉乖乖用双腿缠上全圆佑的腰，双臂抱着全圆佑的肩膀。

全圆佑把他抵到墙上，文俊辉深知全圆佑的性子，主动亲吻起来，全圆佑温柔的动作又把他的感觉带起来，被全圆佑的霸道和占有欲攻击得迷迷糊糊。

“宝贝，我进去了哦。”

全圆佑咬着文俊辉的脖子，再次挺进他的身体，松软的后庭轻而易举接纳了全圆佑，肠壁被撑开的感觉还是让文俊辉发出叫声。

裙摆随着重力下落盖在文俊辉的分身上，内侧尽是文俊辉的白浊，被抵在墙上无路可逃，只能紧紧抱着全圆佑，甚至伸出舌头舔舔全圆佑的耳廓。

“还要撩拨是吗宝贝？”

本来就忍着没有太大力的全圆佑被文俊辉的动作击溃放出危险气息。

“呜…”，文俊辉后知后觉意识到自己撩拨过了，“圆佑…轻一点…就…可以…”。

全圆佑随即更加用力挺进，文俊辉指甲都嵌进全圆佑的后背，“呜…太快了…圆佑…啊…”  
“慢、慢…不可以…”

越求饶全圆佑越用力，抱文俊辉紧紧箍在怀里。

“圆佑…老公…轻一点嘛…”

断断续续的甜腻叫声不断在刺激全圆佑理智的最后底线。

“要…坏掉了…呜…老公…”

最后两人抱着一起释放，文俊辉侧脸贴在全圆佑肩膀上，每次暖心的是全圆佑事后的温柔和爱，轻轻亲吻他跟他说“好喜欢好喜欢俊尼，喜欢得要疯掉了。”

不过，文俊辉发誓以后再也不跟全圆佑打这种没事先说好条件的赌了。

-Fin.


End file.
